wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daughters of the Moon
** |commanders2=*Lord **Lord |commanders3= |forces1=*1 Priestess of the Moon *Night elf Archers *Night elf Huntresses *Night elf Ballistae *1 Hydralisk *1 Furbolg |forces2=*Doomguards *Acolytes *Necromancers *Abominations *Shades *Skeleton Warriors *Crypt Fiends *Ghouls *Gargoyles *Meat Wagons |forces3=*Footmen *Peons *Grunts *Troll headhunters |casual1=Moderate |casual2=Moderate |casual3=Moderate }} Daughters of the Moon is Chapter 2 of the Night Elf campaign, Eternity's End. The battle For three hours Tyrande Whisperwind and her two remaining night elf archers were chased by the undead and the demons. Finally they ran into a dead end and were cornered. Archimonde and Tichondrius then revealed themselves to Tyrande's horror and disbelief. Archimonde gloated that the Legion had returned to consume this world, and that this time the Night Elves would not stop them. His Doomguards then killed Tyrande's archers, but just as they closed in on the Priestess herself, she used her powers to meld with the shadows. A furious Archimonde killed one of the Doomguards and ordered the others to find and kill Tyrande. The Doomguards dispersed unaware that Tyrande was standing exactly where she was before. When the demons were gone, Tyrande set out to cross the river and warn the rest of the Sentinels. Getting out of the immediate area was not an easy task as the Doomguards still patrolled the area. She found out that the Doomguards were corrupting the forests by order of Archimonde. While evading the Doomguards, Tyrande recovered a few magical items - including a Druid Pouch and a pair of Slippers of Agility. She also freed an imprisoned furbolg which distracted the nearby Doomguards long enough for Tyrande to slip by (the furbolg was not so lucky). She finally crossed a bridge to relative safety, where she found a group of night elf archers waiting for her. Tyrande and her small group ran into a fight between human footmen and ghouls. Tyrande observed that the humans were also enemies of the undead, however, she refused the idea of allying with them. The night elves hid from the battle until most of the humans and undead were slain. They then finished off the survivors. Tyrande also salvaged a magical Ring of Superiority from the humans' camp. Tyrande and her troops then stumbled upon another battle - this one between the undead and the orcs. Tyrande stole a Mantle of Intelligence from the distracted orcs and then led her sisters to a nearby Waygate. The Waygate transported the night elves to a small lake, where they met a group of huntresses. The huntresses warned Tyrande that the Doomguards nearby were using shades which could see through the night elves' shadowmeld powers. Fortunately, the huntresses had placed owl sentinels on the trees which could detect the shades. Furthermore, Tyrande had enough troops with her now that they could take down lone Doomguards. The night elves carefully picked off the shades and Doomguards one at a time. Tyrande retrieved a Ring of Protection and a pair of Gloves of Haste from the demons' possession. She also ran into a fight between some footmen and a single Doomguard. The Doomguard slew all the humans, but suffered damage during the fight. Tyrande and her troops easily finished off the Doomguard which dropped a magical Tome of Strength. Tyrande encountered more night elves by a Fountain of Health. She also found some abandoned ballistae. Her forces killed a couple more Doomguards which were guarding another magical Tome and a Mana Stone. Tyrande found yet more night elves and ballistae at the edge of an undead base. By this time, the sun had risen, and now the night elves were no longer able to meld with the shadows. They would have to fight their way past the undead now. Tyrande used the ballistae to level the Spirit Towers and then led her troops against the undead. The night elves destroyed the undead base and Tyrande finally arrived at the night elf outpost where Shandris Feathermoon was waiting for her. Tyrande informed Shandris that the Burning Legion had returned and that the Druids must be awoken. Trivia *There is a rescuable Hydralisk (from Starcraft) hidden behind a group of trees in the upper right corner of this level. It can be accessed by using the ballistae to knock down the trees, and serves as a potent warrior for the rest of the level. *There is also another way of entering the night elf outpost where Shandris is awaiting for Tyrande. In the upper right corner, a fountain of health can be found. More night elf archers and ballistaes will join Tyrande. At this point, Tyrande must fight her way across the undead base for reaching the gate. But it can also be achieved by using the ballistades to knock down the trees all along the right border of the map. That will open a path for reaching the night elf base. This "short cut" prevents the Sentinels from fighting the undead and helps to complete the level easily. Media Videos File:Warcraft 3- ROC – 2. Daughters of the Moon (Hard) Night Elf Campaign|Hard Difficulty 1080p Max Settings File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Daughters of the Moon File:Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Elf Part 2 - Daughters of the Moon